my teacher is my baby
by azihaehyuk
Summary: "ya! seongsaenim! beritahu aku berapa umurmu!" HAEHYUK!


My teacher is my baby

.

.

.

Haehyuk

.

.

.

BL typo(s) dan kekeurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Dont like dont read^^

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

"hyukkie seongsaenim!"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan buku yang menghalangi pandangangnnya "berhenti memanggilku 'hyukkie' taemin-ah" pipi itu merona setelah mengatakannya

Taemin menatap bingung guru cantiknya tersebut "wae-yo? Hae biasa memanggilmu seperti itu"

Pipi putih eunhyuk makin memerah mendengarnya "lanjutkan perkerjaan mu!"

"aku sudah mengumpulkannya, yang kau pegang itu adalah buku ku" sahut taemin yang mulai tertawa dengan teman sebangkunya-kyuhyun- yang merasa telah berhasil mengerjai guru tercinta mereka

Eunhyuk mengecek buku yang ia pegang, dan di halaman paling depan terpamapang nama 'lee taemin' dengan jelas.

Mata guru cantik itu membulat, dan ia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tingkah imut alami itu berhasil membuat seluruh kelas terkekeh dengan kelakuan guru cantik muda tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, murid-murid kembali menanyakan 'berapa umurnya? Kenapa kita terlihat lebih tua?'

"seongsaenim! Katakan pada kami berapa umurmu? Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti namja yang menyukai seorang tante-tante yang mempunyai tampang anak smp dan terlebih-lebih dia seorang namja!" seorang namja yang di ketahui bernama nickhun mengangkat tangannya.

Dan kelas semakin ramai seolah menyetujui ucapan namja thailand itu.

Eunhyuk tampak meremas kemeja bagian bawah yang ia pakai "y-ya! lanjutkan perkerjaan kalian"

"kami sudah mengerjakannya seongsaenim. jadi, jawablah pertanyaan kami!" jawab semuanya kompak.

Eunhyuk semakin terlihat gelisah "eum.. umurku.. umurku..."

"memang apa peduli kalian, eoh?" seorang namja yang duduk di deretan paling belakang mulai melangkah maju kedepan dengan langkah santai.

Namja bermata teduh itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dan berjalan dengan santainya seolah tak ada guru di depan. Kelas mendadak hening melihat namja yang sempat di sebut namanya itu mulai bertindak.

Kaki donghae-namja bermata teduh- berhenti begitu tepat berada di hadapan meja sang guru. "ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya donghae lembut pada eunhyuk yang menatap kaku dirinya.

Eunhyuk semakin canggung saat merasa posisi donghae begitu dekat "a-aku.. a-ni.. a-aku.."

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seluruh isi kelas satu persatu "menggodanya lagi, eoh?"

Seluruh isi kelas masih diam.

Donghae kini berjalan ke sisi eunhyuk. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu berdiri, lalu..

_Chuu_

Seluruh isi kelas nampak terkejut melihat aksi berani donghae.

Ok, namja itu memang selalu menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada eunhyuk. Namja itu sering mencium pipi,dahi dan mata eunhyuk di depan umum-seperti sekarang- bahkan donghae sering memeluk eunhyuk di sembarang tempat.

Tapi, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya namja itu berani mencium eunhyuk di bibir, biar di perjelas, di BIBIR!.

Eunhyuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya melihat tingkah gila donghae.

Setelah selesai mengecup singkat bibir eunhyuk, donghae memeluk guru tercintanya dari samping.

"guru cantik kita ini memiliki nama lengkap lee hyukjae. Dia anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga pemilik hyundai crop. Hyundai crop adalah perusahaan dari berbagai bidang, dan sekolah kita termasuk dari cabangnya. Kakak pertamanya bernama lee sungmin yang kini sudah menjadi dokter di , ia hanya berbeda satu tahun dari guru tercinta kita ini. Ke dua putra hyundai crop sudah di didik sedari umur mereka tiga tahun, dan keduanya sukses menjadi orang cerdas. Dan terlebih mereka memiliki tampang yang manis. Oh ya, untuk umur, lee sungmin masih berumur sembilan belas tahun, dan silahkan tebak sendiri umur guru cantik ini"

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, donghae mengelus pipi lembut eunhyuk "biarkan aku jujur pada mereka.." bisik donghae tepat di telinga eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang sedari awal mendengar seluruh penjelasan donghae-yang membongkar segala rahasianya- menunduk dalam. Dan ia mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar bisikan lembut donghae.

Seluruh kelas yang seluruhnya berisi namja itu masih sibuk terbengong begitu mengetahui segala fakta guru cantik mereka. Dan kekagetan mereka semakin sulit untuk di sadarkan saat mengetahui umur sang guru cantik sama dengan mereka.

"JINJJA?! Hyukkie seongsaenim seumuran dengan ku?!" nickhun yang sadar terlebih dahulu langsung terlonjak dengan wajah berseri.

Dan siswa lainnya pun mulai tersadar dari kekagetan mereka, dan gilanya wajah mereka secara serentak berubah menjadi cerah bercahaya. Seolah mereka mendapat pencerahan yang mengizinkan mereka memacari guru favorit mereka tersebut.

"jangan senang dulu.."

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari depan kelas itu, berhasil membuat mereka mengarahkan pandangan mata mereka kembali pada donghae.

"lee hyukjae berumur 18 tahun yang kini sudah resmi BERTUNGAN dengan seseorang pilihan appanya" donghae dengan sangat jelas menekankan kata 'bertungan' yang bagaikan panah berhasil menusuk seluruh jantung para siswa yang ada disana.

"hei! Hyukkie seongsaenim hanya di tunangkan! Bisa jadi hyukkie seongsaenim tidak setuju!" nickhun kembali buka suara. Dan berhasil membuat seluruh siswa mendapatkan semangat mereka kembali.

Donghae menatap sengit nickhun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Di genggamnya kedua bahu eunhyuk, dan menghadapkannya pada dirinya "hyukke-ah.. katakan padaku, apa kau mencintai tunangannmu?"

Donghae bertanya dengan sangat lembut berbanding jauh dengan dirinya yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas tadi, yang entah mengapa terkesan dingin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan "aku sangat mencintainya.." ucap namja cantik itu sambil menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya dari donghae.

Donghae kembali menyeringai, kini ia kembali menghadap ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya "kalian dengar?"

"mwo?! Aish! Baru saja aku senang! Beritahu aku siapa tunanganmu seongsaenim!" lagi-lagi nickhun menjadi pembicara yang mewakili hati seluruh isi kelas.

"a-aku.." donghae langsung menutup bibir eunhyuk yang hendak berbicara.

Tangan donghae menggenggam tangan eunhyuk erat, menyalurkan rasa hangat untuk namja manis tersebut.

"lee hyukjae 18 tahun, sudah resmi bertunangan dengan putra pewaris perusahaan Tan crop yang bernama tan donghae~"

_KRIIIING _

"waktu pelajaran sudah habis! Kami harus pergi, sampai jumpa~" donghae segera menarik eunhyuk keluar kelas sesaat setelah bel berbunyi, tanpa memikirkan perkakas eunhyuk yang masih berada di meja guru.

Satu detik dua detik tiga detik..

"MWO-YA?! DONGHAE DAN EUNHYUK SEONGSAENIM SUDAH BERTUNANGAN?!" dan dengan serempak seluruh siswa kelas itu terbangun dari keterkejutan mereka.

.

~haehyuk~

.

Donghae tampak mendorong pintu atap gedung sekolahnya dengan kuat. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka, ia segera menarik tangan eunhyuk dengan lembut untuk mengikutinya keluar menuju atap sekolah yang langsung menghadap langit.

Donghae menggiring eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah atap tersebut. Ia duduk terlebih dahulu, dan setelahnya menarik tangan eunhyuk yang sukses membuat tubuh mengil itu terjatuh di pelukannya.

Dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Terlarut di dalam kenyamanan yang menyapa mereka.

"hae.. apa tidak akan menjadi masalah jika kau membongkar segalanya?" eunhyuk mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"justru jika kita tidak membongkarnya akan menjadi masalah baby.." jawab donghae yang kini sedang mencium puncak kepala eunhyuk. Dirinya terlarut dalam wangi strawberry shampoo sang kekasih

Eunhyuk sedikit menggeliat resah "tapi hae.."

"hyuk dengarkan aku.." donghae menghadapkan tubuh eunhyuk menghadap dirinya. Ia menatap mata bening milik eunhyuk lembut "jika aku tidak mengatakannya, bagaimana jika nickhun atau murid lainnya makin terjatuh di dalam pesonamu?"

Eunhyuk diam. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak mau hal itu menjadi pemisah kita.."

"kau berbicara seperti itu seolah kau meragukan cintaku.. kau berbicara seperti itu seolah aku akan dengan cepat melupakanmu.. kau tidak percaya padaku?" eunhyuk membuka suara. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar sekali sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Donghae mengangkat dagu eunhyuk. Menyuruhnya untuk menatap matanya

"hei dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah meragukannya, aku hanya khawatir hyukkie.. aku sangat mengenalmu, aku tau kau terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain dari pada dirimu" donghae menarik nafas dalam

"dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nickhun atau yang lainnya menyatakan perasaan mereka padamu, dan aku akan tau kau tidak akan tega untuk berkata 'tidak' karena takut mengecewakan mereka. Kau mengerti?" donghae menghapus air mata eunhyuk yang sudah menetes di pipi mulusnya.

"hyukkie aku sangat percaya padamu.. jika aku tidak mempercayaimu, aku akan bilang pada siwon appa untuk memintamu berhenti menjadi guru disini.. kau mengerti?" donghae membawa tubuh mungil eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya

"hiks.. mian hae.. aku tidak menyadarinya.. hiks" eunhyuk kembali memeluk donghae. Erat.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya "ya~ uljima.. aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kau tidak salah baby, jangan minta maaf"

Eunhyuk perlahan melepas pelukannya pada donghae. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mengulas senyum terbaiknya pada donghae "arraseo~ aku tidak menangis lagi"

Donghae mengecak rambut eunhyuk sayang, di dekatkannya tubuhnya pada eunhyuk, dan mencium dahi eunhyuk lama.

"saranghae nae baby~ aku sangat mencintai guru tercintaku ini~"

END

Kkkk zii balik lagi dengan ff yang semakin kacau ini  
maaf kan zii yang belom melanjutkan ff yang lain /nangis/

Riview nee^^ zii sayang kaliaaaaan /peluk satu satu/

Sekian dari zii~ di mohonkan untuk meriview kkk

Byee /bow/


End file.
